Embodiments of the invention relate to a lubricant conducting housing. An example of a conventional lubricant housing may be found in DE 10 2008 009 873 A1.
The inventive lubricating conducting housing is described below in conjunction with a passenger vehicle; this should not be understood as a restriction of the invention. In internal combustion engines, certain requirements are imposed on the lubricating oil, i.e. the engine oil, which is provided for lubricating and cooling moving parts, such as pistons and shafts. The engine oil can meet these requirements in the long term only if the engine oil is filtered during operation and sufficient settling times are provided. It is an aim firstly to keep the input of gas into the engine oil low and secondly to provide settling sections which permit what is referred to as “degasifying” of the engine oil. For these tasks, devices between oil collecting container (engine oil trough) and moving parts of the internal combustion engine have been provided, in particular crankshaft with connecting rods and pistons. Such devices are frequently referred to as “oil separator walls”.
DE 10 2008 009 873 A1 discloses a lubricant housing with recirculation. In a housing of this type, lubricant passes from moving components and from the crankcase of the internal combustion engine onto the upper side of the lubricant housing. It then flows from the upper side via a lubricant recirculation duct back into the oil trough.
One object of the inventive lubricant conducting housing is to improve efficiency and to reduce the risk of foaming of a lubricant. This, and other objects are achieved by a lubricant conducting housing, in which, in a perpendicular view of the lubricant conducting housing, from the standing plane of the motor vehicle, i.e. in particular in the view from below of the housing, the lubricant passage opening is completely covered by a lubricant recirculation system. Covered in this sense should be understood in such a manner that the oil passage opening is covered by the lubricant recirculation system in such a manner that lubricant from above the lubricant housing cannot freely fall downward, but rather impinges in the falling line against the lubricant recirculation system and is conducted by the latter downward, and therefore in particular into the engine oil trough (lubricant collecting trough). Similarly, a “free” upward spraying of lubricant through the lubricant passage opening is prevented. In particular if lubricant can fall freely downward, a quantity of air is admitted to an oil reservoir into which the lubricant enters, the quantity of air having to be output again from the oil reservoir. In particular by means of the configuration according to the invention of the lubricant housing with a lubricant recirculation system, an improved lubricant housing can be provided since the input of air can be reduced.
The lubricant conducting housing should be understood within the context of this disclosure as meaning what is referred to as an oil separator wall. Devices of this type are provided to be mounted in an internal combustion engine between the moving components, such as the crankshaft, the connecting rods or the pistons, on the one hand, and, on the other side, the lubricant collecting trough or the oil trough in which an oil reservoir can be accommodated.
The inventive lubricant conducting housing is provided for use with a motor vehicle. Particular requirements for a housing of this type arise in a motor vehicle, in particular because of the driving movements and accelerations. Whereas, in static applications, it is generally sufficient to use the lubricant conducting housing to collect the lubricant returning from the moving components and to supply same to the lubricant collecting trough, it is of importance for mobile use, such as in particular in a motor vehicle, also to prevent or to reduce lubricant from spraying back out of the lubricant collecting trough in the direction of the moving components due to driving movements of the motor vehicle.
The inventive lubricant conducting housing may include lubricant passage openings by means of which lubricant is permitted to permit from the upper side of the lubricant conducting housing (side on which the moving components of the internal combustion engine are arranged) in the direction of the lubricant collecting trough; the openings are completely covered here by what are referred to as lubricant recirculation systems.
Within the context of this disclosure, the covering of the lubricant passage openings by the lubricant recirculation systems should be understood as meaning that, in a perpendicular view, from a standing plane of the motor vehicle onto the lubricant conducting housing (view from below), there is no clear opening for the passage of the lubricant through the lubricant conducting housing. This covering or overlapping of the lubricant passage openings by the lubricant recirculation systems firstly permits lubricant to pass from above the lubricant conducting housing through the lubricant passage openings in the direction of the lubricant collecting trough. Secondly, the passage of lubricant out of the lubricant collecting trough in the direction of the moving components of the internal combustion engine is at least made difficult or prevented.
Moreover, the inventive lubricant conducting housing may have a plastic as one component or is composed of a plastic. A plastic should preferably be understood as meaning a fiber reinforced plastic.
Further, the inventive lubricant conducting housing may have a light metal as a component, or is composed of a light metal. A light metal of this type preferably has, as a component, aluminum, magnesium or an alloy in which aluminum or magnesium or both are a component.
In particular, a lubricant conducting housing composed of plastic can be produced particularly cost-effectively and has a low weight. Furthermore, a lubricant conducting housing composed of a light metal has particularly high temperature stability.
Moreover, the inventive lubricant recirculation system may extend from the lubricant housing in the direction of the lubricant collecting trough. Furthermore, the lubricant recirculation system has an angle of inclination α preferably at least partially or preferentially at least over a region of 50% of its length or more. The angle of inclination α here describes the inclination of the lubricant recirculation system in relation to the standing plane of the motor vehicle. The angle of inclination α is selected from a range which is >10°, preferably >20°, preferentially >30° and particularly preferentially >40°. Furthermore, the range is <80°, preferably <70°, preferentially <60° and particularly preferentially <50°. Very particularly preferentially, the angle α is at least essentially 45° or smaller. In this context, at least essentially should be understood as meaning that the angle α is selected from a range between 42 and 45°. Investigations have shown that the selection of the angle of inclination α from the range according to the invention leads to the lubricant passing on the one hand securely and on the other hand in a settled manner from the upper side of the lubricant conducting housing into the lubricant collecting trough.
Further, the inventive lubricant recirculation system may be oriented with respect to the main travel direction of the motor vehicle parallel to the main travel direction. Furthermore preferably, the lubricant recirculation system is oriented with respect to the main travel direction of the motor vehicle from the front at the top, connecting region to the lubricant conducting housing, to the rear at the bottom. Investigations have shown that in particular an orientation of this type has a particularly positive effect on the lubricant recirculation behavior of the lubricant.
Moreover, the inventive lubricant recirculation system may at least partially have an open-edge cross section. Furthermore preferably, the open-edge cross section is defined in a cross-sectional plane which is arranged parallel to the standing plane of the motor vehicle. Furthermore preferably, the open-edge cross section is of V-shaped configuration and preferably U-shaped configuration. The opening of the cross section is preferably oriented rearwards in the main direction of travel of the motor vehicle. In particular, an open-edge cross section makes it possible to particularly readily degasify the lubricant and to enable same to easily flow back into the lubricant collecting trough.
Further, the open-edge cross section of the lubricant recirculation system may be at least partially asymmetrical. Asymmetrical should preferably be understood in this context as meaning that one limb of the V-shaped or U-shaped cross section is longer than the other limb. Further, when two lubricant recirculation systems are arranged next to each other, the respectively adjacent limbs of the cross sections are longer than the outer limbs. Investigations have shown that such at least partially asymmetrically configured lubricant recirculation systems lead to particularly good settling of the lubricant as same flows back into the oil collecting trough.
A lubricant supply system for an internal combustion engine for use with a motor vehicle has a crankcase which is configured for receiving a crankshaft. The lubricant collecting trough for receiving the lubricant is arranged below the crankshaft. A lubricant conveying device is configured to suck up lubricant from the lubricant collecting trough and to supply the lubricant to movable parts of the internal combustion engine for lubrication and cooling. The lubricant is sucked out of the lubricant collecting trough via a suction line which is arranged in a suction region thereof. The inventive lubricant conducting housing may be arranged here between the crankcase and the lubricant collecting trough.
Further, the suction region may be arranged, at least substantially, in the region of the lubricant recirculation system. Here, arranged substantially in this region should be understood as meaning that the smallest distance of the intake region from the lubricant recirculation system is smaller than 250 mm, preferably smaller than 150 mm, preferentially smaller than 100 mm and particularly preferentially is smaller than or equal to 50 mm. Firstly, an arrangement of the suction region at a relatively great distance from the lubricant recirculation system leads to greater settling and defoaming of the lubricant as it moves back, and, secondly, relatively great distances from the lubricant recirculation system can lead to air being sucked up, and therefore the specified range for the spacing of the suction region from the lubricant recirculation system has proven a good compromise.
Additionally, the suction region may be arranged behind the lubricant recirculation system with respect to the main travel direction of the motor vehicle. In particular, the arrangement behind the lubricant recirculation system ensures that there is sufficient lubricant in the suction region of the lubricant supply system in acceleration phases of the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the inventive lubricant recirculation housing and system will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: